carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugs and Tugs
Baby Hugs Bear (Hugs) is one of the youngest members of the Care Bear Family. She has pink fur and her Belly badge is a smiling star buddy inside a pink heart shaped box. She is sweet, curious, and loving and can never go anywhere without being hugged by anyone. She is looked after by her grandmother, Grams Bear mainly though the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins look after her as well. Like her brother, sh e often gets into mischief and wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when she grows up. In the episode A Day without Tugs, she plays with her shadow that talks to her. Quotes: *“Oh, goody, goody, gosh!” *"You know everything Tugs!" *"Wow-wee! Make square bubbles, Tugs!" *"No square bubbles Tugs, not even round ones. You broke the thing." She is voiced by Terri Hawkes in both the first film and the television series. She is voiced by Allyson Lupovich in the Care Bears Nutcracker Suite She is voiced by Noreen Young in the Care Bears the Battle of the Freeze Machine Once they are sometimes by tagging along but. sometimes Baby Tugs Bear (Tugs) is one of the youngest members of the Care Bear Family. He has baby blue fur and his Belly badge is a smiling star buddy inside a baby blue diaper cloth. Tugs is a rough and tumble little cub who always gets into mischief. Like his sister he wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when he grows up. He too is raised by his grandmother, Grams Bear. He often gets on the nerves of Grumpy Bear. Quotes: *“I’m a full-fledged, genuine 100% Care Bear and I’m not afraid of anything!” *"It's not a thing Hugs, it's a-aaa thingamadooie." *"It makes-aaa bubbles. Square bubbles!" *"Mr. Beastly isn't a member of the Care Bear Family...he's a bad guy!" *"Or broccoli!" He is voiced by Melleny Brown in the first film and the television series. Quotes about Hugs and Tugs: *"That baby Tugs is probably just getting into mischeif somewhere."--Grumpy Bear *"I knew it...baby bear mischief."--Grumpy Bear *"Perfect! You know baby Hugs and baby Tugs are going to make fine Care Bears...One of these days."--Grumpy Bear Note: Hugs and Tugs never grow up in any of the series or movies. Hugs and Tugs often sneak into the back of the older Care Bears Cloud mobiles that go down to earth and while the Care Bears are on missions they go off and play. For example, in Care Bears Battle with the Freeze Machine they do just that and end up getting kidnapped by Professor Cold Heart but the Care Bears save them. In, Care A Lot’s birthday they get kidnapped by Beastly and are prisoners in No Heart’s castle where they practice their tumbling act and later perform in a Care Bear stare. In the Care Bears Nutcracker Suite, baby Hugs and Tugs sneak into the back of the cloud mobile in search for a Christmas ornament; they are then told to stay behind while Peter watches them as the others go into Toy Land. Leave it to Hugs and Tugs and Peter all mischevious and ready for an adventure to go through the mouse hole into Toy Land. They are later kidnapped by the Rat King and his side kicks but rescued by the Care Bears. Category:Care Bears Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Swimmers Category:Animals